Harms injured
by NatalyaShae
Summary: After Harm is injured from being shot twice and suffers from a blast of an IED, Harm is sent back to the states. There, he escapes Bethesda Hospital to go to Mac, who have started dating. When the Admiral comes, he brings good news. Mac/harm one shot w/ comedy


A/N: **I do not own JAG. However, this T.V show has made me respect the NAVY. **

HARM/ MAC pairing. Admiral Chegwidden plays more of 'father' role in this oneshot.

Harm stood in front of a camera with a screen. He could see the Admiral, Bud, Tiner and Mac on his screen, while he knew that he was on theirs. He shifted his M-16 so that it rested on his back.

"Admiral" Harm said with a small smile.

"Commander, how are things over there? I heard they got a little rough." Admiral AJ Chegwidden. Harm laughed and nodded.

"Things are fine, sir. We were ambushed on a patrol. Gunny was shot in the arm but he's alright. We ended up killing about ten Al Qaeda. We managed to save two of them, you know, for intelligence purposes." Harm said looking away from the screen. When he looked back he saw Tiner and Bud just staring at him shocked and maybe a bit pale. Mac and the Admiral seemed alright though, they understood. Harm cleared his throat.

"Are they treating you alright over there?" Mac couldn't help but ask. Harm smiled his 'flyboy' smile.

"Awe Mac, I didn't know you cared." Harm teased.

"Well?" Admiral interrupted. Harm nodded his head.

"Yeah, I get a lot of shit for being Navy but some of the special op teams I've gone undercover for JAG had my back. Apparently, I should've been a Recon instead of a lawyer. After handling my own in a few fire fights someone said I should have been a sharp shooter." Harm trailed off and scratched his head.

"So if the Admiral fires you again, you have back up's?" Bud summed up. Everyone stared at him before looking at Harm who was laughing and shaking his head.

"No." Harm stated. Bud looked confused so Harm elaborated.

"My loyalty stays with the Admiral even if he fires me Bud." Harm says being completely serious throwing everyone off guard. AJ looked away, his face a little red.

"What about JAG, sir?" Tiner pipes up. Harm shrugs.

"I didn't join the Navy to be a lawyer. I have no loyalty to JAG specifically." Harm admitted.

"So you'd rather stay over there, sir?" Bud asks appalled.

Harm doesn't answer immediately but then shakes his head.

"I miss doing the normal stuff too much." Harm says.

"What do you mean by normal?" Mac asks curious. Harm stares at her for a minute before shaking his head.

"What, tell us?" Mac insisted. Harm open and closes his mouth before looking away again.

"I believe the Commander is referring to arguing, flirting, and chatting with you Colonel. You know, every day stuff that keeps my office with good moral statues, regardless if half the things he says to you deserve a yellow or red light" Admiral AJ says with a smirk. Now all eyes are on him, but he doesn't waver his statement at all. Bud breaks out a smile while Tiner is covering his mouth to keep from laughing.

"Commander, we gotta head out on patrol in five minutes. We go green light, all weapons are to be fire ready" A private says. Harm looked at him and merely nodded, a frown set on his face.

"I didn't think they'd have you doing patrols, sir" Bud says looking pale again. Harm shrugs.

"No special treatment. It's a little odd though, we only just got back from-… Mac…I'll see you when I get back, Tiner, keep the Admiral out of trouble and Bud, look out for Sarah! Admiral, good luck with the SecNav, he's probably just got the latest report from our side about what's been happening these past few days. I have to go guys, sir, I'll send in my next report when I get back" Harm said right before his camera shut off. Everyone stood in silence for a few minutes.

"What do you think he meant when he said it was odd that they were sending them back out?" Bud finally voiced his concerns. No one answered.

"Alright, everyone back to work, dismissed" AJ said causing everyone to snap to attention, do an about face, and leave. Mac hesitated at the door for only a moment, but AJ caught it.

"Rabb will be fine, Mac." AJ said. Mac looked at him but then sighed with a nod and left.

"You're supposed to be in the hospital!" Mac yelled as the 6' 2'' man slumped down onto her couch.

"But Maaac, I haad to come see you" Harm pouted.

"How did you get released?" Mac had to ask as she sat down across from him. Her jaw fell to the floor when Harm gained a guilty look.

"You jumped ship!" She yelled again. Harm opened and closed his mouth before settling with a smile. Mac closed her eyes, she couldn't believe Harm's stupidity.

"You do realize you were in the hospital for a reason, don't you?" Mac asked. Harm chuckled only to wince.

"Yeah, I know. They wanted to put me back in the ICU ward for some damn reason." Harm trailed off only to gulp at the look he received. Maybe he should have just kept his mouth shut.

"I cannot believe you Harmon Rabb Jr!" Mac screamed.

"I just wanted to see you!" Harm defended himself with a pout. Mac sighed and walked over to her couch and sat down next to her best friend whom she had fallen in love with. Harm stared at her before leaning down and kissing her softly on her lips. Mac caved a little and kissed him back. However, Harm gasped and looked down at his torso.

"Damn" Harm said seeing the red pool around his shirt. Mac gasped.

"Don't worry, a few staples broke, nothing serious." Harm said as he looked under his shirt that he stole from the nurse's station.

"You are going back to the hospital" Mac said standing up and grabbing her keys. When Harm didn't follow her to the door she rolled her eyes.

"I'll stay with you, Harm" she mended. Still, Harm was stubborn.

"Why can't I just stay here? If you don't want me here I can always go to my apartment" Harm said looking put out. Mac soften and smiled.

"Of course I want you here Harm, but you need medical attention. Come on, or I'll call the Admiral" Mac threatened. Harm paled and stood up.

"Lead the way mil' lady, cause I'll follow you anywhere" Harm said changing his accent to a sixties gentleman making Mac laugh.

Harm grabbed her hand and held onto it the entire time until they reached the hospital. When they did reach the hospital, Harm was whisked off to have test run. While Mac was waiting she saw the Admiral come around the corner.

"So, he came to you huh?" AJ said crossing his arms over his chest. Mac smiled at him.

"Did you expect anything less?" Mac asked. AJ shook his head.

"The Doctors called me and told me he jumped ship. He found out about two hours ago that one of the nurses said that he wouldn't be allowed visitors in the ICU, aka meaning no you." AJ grumbled, it was only 0312.

"Why do they want to put him back in the ICU, he seemed fine" Mac asked.

"It was a precaution because the nurses on his floor would be busy covering another floor. Him being not only shot twice but suffering from an IED blast made the doctors not want to take any chances." AJ answered, he had demanded all the answers when he found out Harm jumped ship.

"Oh" Mac said simply. She still couldn't get over the fact that Harm had been hurt, especially not as severe as he did. His chances of making it were slim. Before Harm left, he had given a letter to Bud, instructing him that if he didn't come home, to give it to her. Because fate seemed to be against Harm, Bud had decided to give her the letter, as a way of giving her a chance to read his final words and say good bye while he was still alive. In the letter, it said how much he loved her, how much he wished to have a family with her and how much he regretted being a coward for not being able to tell her directly. Mac had sat down with him, told him that she loved him and that if he promised to pull through, they'd make a family together. One thing she knew for sure was, Harm never broke a promise. Harm had pulled through. When he had first woke up, everyone was gathered but Harm had pulled her to him and kissed her and whispered in her ear 'deal'. She had cried right then and there without a care. Of course, she told the Admiral who muttered something about 'waiting long enough' and 'I'll see how far I can bend the Admirals privilege'.

"Well Colonel, you're in charge of lover boy. His Doctor has already cleared you to stay with Rabb." AJ said. Mac looked shocked.

"But-"

"After seeing you calm him down from a few panic attacks and nightmares he said it would be in the best interest of his patient to have you near him." AJ explained. Mac smiled but then looked at him.

"How do you know all this, sir?" Mac asked. AJ smirked.

"What do you get when you make a JAG out of a SEAL?" AJ asked rhetorically. Mac smiled.

"Yoda?"

AJ stared at her for a minute before laughing and walking away.

Mac sighed but then yelped when she felt a pair of strong hand wrap around her waist.

"HARM!" Mac yelled.

Hope you enjoyed this. For those of you that are curious, yes, he and mac have a family, but I'm not good at writing those kinds of stories with kids so…


End file.
